Sorry doesn't always work
by angelinthedark
Summary: Stephanie has something she found the hard way
1. Default Chapter

FLASHBACK  
  
"You no good lying bitch" Triple h said angrily  
  
"What the hell are you talking about" Stephanie stated  
  
"What am I talking about are you really pregnant Steph huh huh tell me the truth" he answered  
  
"uhhh uhhh of course why will I lie to you" She said shivering  
  
"Oh is that so well that's not what you freaking mother said" He said feeling like exploding in anger  
  
"Hunter.... IIII.... can explain" she said  
  
"Explain what steph what" he said and with that he left her in the ring  
  
"Hunter...." she stuttered" "HUNTER" Stephanie shouted gasping for air  
  
"It was just a freaking nightmare" she whispered  
  
It was the middle of the night and she had a match against Hunter at raw and she doesn't know what to do  
  
"Shit I need to sleep so I can be ready for my freaking match" she said  
  
But deep down she knew she can't really sleep so she just got up and went to get her photo album its what she does when she can't sleep Then she turned to a page where its full of pictures of her and Hunter And started to cry  
  
"Hunter I love you so much" she whispered to the picture and kissed it  
  
"I'm sorry if I lied to you"  
  
And with that she cried herself to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey I here is the second chapter I made the match a one on one instead of a triple threat because I' am in a hurry to finish it but I'm not gonna finish the story and does with the asterisk it means it's the J.R. and King who are speaking and I'm sorry if it this chapter sucks than the other one well I tried hard to make it good but I just can't balance school with this story because my school started early this year well hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are a lot of errors and if the story is confusing.  
  
THE MATCH  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and here are the stipulations if Stephanie Mcmahon loses she will be forced to leave the WWF"  
  
Time to play the game!!!! Triple H's music blasted through the ring  
  
"Making his way to the ring for Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in 260 pounds he is the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight Champion TRIPLE H"  
  
"You know J.R I think Triple H is the best in this company"  
  
"Well King I think your right I mean he's the IC And World heavyweight champion"  
  
"And his opponent making her way to the ring from Greenwick, Connecticut STEPHANIE MCMAHON"  
  
" King do you think Stephanie can survive this match"  
  
"I don't know J.R. lets just watch the match"  
  
(and the bell rings)  
  
Triple h surrounding Stephanie's corners and insulting her for being liar. Stephanie had enough and tries to slap him but he blocked it. And Irish wips her to the ropes. And acting bored with the match"  
  
"What Stephanie can't you even hit me or are you just scared"  
  
Stephanie is really upset and tries to hit him but she can't because deep down inside she really loved him  
  
"Please Hunter please don't do this" she said with tears coming down tears coming down of her pale blue eyes  
  
"Stephanie you're a Mcmahon you're begging me to stop well begging and your tears is not enough" he said with fake anger in his voice  
  
Because his love for her is much stronger. But his ego is telling him to win. And with that he approaches her.  
  
Stephanie tries to run away but he grabs her by the hair and Irish wips her and did a spine buster on her.  
  
And with that Triple H pins Stephanie Mcmahon.  
  
Triple H grabs his title and headed off but he noticed something wrong Stephanie bleeding her blood it sling in her legs and g to the ring the ref. noticed it to and help Stephanie to stand but she pass out , with blood flowing on her legs the referee called for EmTs . Triple h was still there watching of what happening with the love of his life he wanted to help but he can't so he quickly ran to the ramp and backstage waiting for Stephanie.  
  
The emt's are helping Steph get up and managed to get her back.  
  
"J.R. what the hell happened to Stephanie" King said with concern in his voice "I don't know King but something is wrong" J.R. said with concern and confusion in his voice"  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Triple h shouting at the emt  
  
"Sir I don't really know but will take her to the hospital"  
  
"I'm coming" he said  
  
"Are you sure sir I mean you just got out of your match and your not properly dresse to go to the hospital" the emt said with a questioning voice  
  
"Shit okay then I just go to the hospital after I get dressed "  
  
And with that the emts brought Stephanie to the hospital 


End file.
